Fallen Knight
by Pyromanic519
Summary: Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they? Please note that I killed off Minami, but I DON"T HATE HER, so don't hate me. I can't control the ideas I get.


Naruhina43: Alright, before you say anything, I DO NOT HATE MINAMI! Minami is actually one of my favorite characters, but I saw an episode of Daredevil, and it gave me this idea. I can't help what I think so please don't kill me!  


* * *

As the sun shone brightly over the heads of the people Japan, life moved on. People went on with their daily business. Business men worked, students learned. Except for a small group of people. They all crowded around a small, rectangular stone, buried in a large pile of dirt.

Her lies Minami Iwasaki

RIP

The group was crying, all except for one small girl, with pink hair. She barely listened to the other's speeches. She looked up at the sun, and dimly noted how bright it was. It was almost as if it was mocking them. She remembered all the times she had relied on Minami for strength and support. She thought of the feelings of happiness and warmness she got around her protector. She thought of how she would never get those feelings again, and of how she would never see her face looking at her in concern.

"Yutaka, it's your turn."

Yutaka looked up at these words, and walked slowly towards the front. She looked down at the grave.

"Minami-chan." She whispered, before turning to face the crowd.

"You already know how much Minami meant to us. What she meant to all of us. So I'm going to skip that. I met Minami in the entrance exams for high school, and I was so excited. I had already made a friend. I had always had trouble making and keeping friends, because I was sick so often. They didn't want to be friends with the "Sick, weak little girl." Minami-chan changed that. She was my protector. She was like a mother. But she was more than that. She was my best friend, and we always helped each other whenever we could. But now I know that I relied on her just one too many times. Minami died protecting me from a bully. She thought that it was just a normal kid, who couldn't back up his words, but she was wrong. Because she judged him, because she came to a conclusion about him without knowing who he was, she died. He had not just been talking. He killed her with the knife that he had been carrying in his pocket. It wasn't fair for her to die like that. She was only helping me. But we both learned the hard way that life is never fair. I know that all of you have felt that in some way. Minami helped so many people. She was mistaken for cold and uncaring, but she was the exact opposite. It was ironic that Minami never judged anyone, despite what people said about her, and then the one time she did, she paid for it. But now I wonder it wasn't for the best. Minami-chan had told me so many sad stories of her life that I wonder if she's happier now that she doesn't have to remember them. But if that were true, it would mean that she was weak; and Minami-chan is anything but weak. Minami Iwasaki died three days ago. May she life happily in the next life and every other after that." Yutaka finished and walked back to her seat. The others couldn't believe how much this had affected Yutaka. She had gone from a care free little girl, to a sad, serious woman in only three days. The funeral went on for about another hour, and the crowd slowly left.

"Come on Yutaka, we have to go." Konata said quietly.

"One minute. I have something I need to do first." Yutaka replied. She walked to Minami's grave. And slowly made lines in the dirt as she talked.

"Minami-chan, you always told me that I should stand up for what I believe in, and stand up for those important to me. You told me that you were proud of me, and you always gave me courage to keep going. But look where all that courage and warmth got you. And now you're not here, and I don't know how I can do what you told me. You left me, and you broke your promise. Minami-chan, how could you? You shattered my life when you died, and you left me alone to pick up the pieces. Minami, I know that I'm wrong when I say this, but… I hate you. I hate you for leaving me. You turned my world upside down , and it's scaring me. And I know I'm being greedy when I hate you for being gone, but I can't help it. You were my entire life. You were my protector, my happiness. You were my knight. My knight in shining armor, who sacrificed her life to save the damsel in distress. And now I hate you; My fallen knight." Yutaka broke down in sobs. She had lost everything in one moment of time. She had lost her only real hope of ever finding happiness. She had lost the girl she secretly held a crush on since first sight. She had lost her Minami-chan.

* * *

Naruhina43: Alright, that's the story. I hope you don't hate me too much. Please don't kill me! And don't forget to review.


End file.
